The invention relates to a drill with a depth stop arranged on the drill shank.
In order to produce drilled holes, the depth of which is to be accurately maintained, drills with a depth stop arranged on the drill shank are used. As a depth stop, an integrally molded collar can be used. However, when using a hammer drill, as the collar strikes against the wall surface, it may cause damage in the region of the mouth of a drill hole. To produce drilled holes with an undercut at the bottom of the drilled hole, it is preferred to use drills, the drill tip of which has lateral cutting edges that project laterally beyond the drill shank. Such drills can be chucked in hammer drill means and are used to produce the drilled hole and the undercut. A depth stop supported on the drill shank restricts the depth to which the drill can penetrate. Generally, a collar integrally formed with the drill shank serves as a depth stop. But when the collar comes into contact with the wall surface, it strikes the wall surface and may cause breaking of the mouth of the drilled hole. During the swivelling operation, which is necessary for reaming out the undercut at the bottom of the drilled hole, particular consideration has to be paid to the fact that the depth stop is positioned against the wall surface of the masonry as damage to the wall surface can be caused by a rigid depth stop.